For the love of Link & Zelda
by UsagiJoou
Summary: 100 Writing Prompt Challenge. I decided to challenge myself further by using the blooming love between Link & Zelda
1. 01 Dance

_**100 writing prompt challenge  
**_ _"For the love of Link & Zelda"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _For this writing prompt challenge I have decided to write everything in the form of a fanfiction based on one of my favourite gaming couples, Link and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. It happened purely by accident, when I began the first challenge immediately the idea of featuring the two characters sprung to mind and I've decided to roll with it. I have decided to stick maybe just with the Skyward Sword realm, as I have recently finished the game myself. I have been toying with the idea of having Link talk but he is the silent hero, and therefore will be staying a silent hero. If I feel he needs dialogue, it will be thought dialogue only!_

* * *

 _ **Theme #1:**_ _"Dance"_

* * *

She took his hand, the crowded hall silenced, their eyes met for the first time. Their meeting was guided by fate, a hand dealt by the Goddess Hylia herself. Tonight the Skyloft was alive with energy, the senior students of the knight academy were finally graduating. All of them were to become sky knights, however not all of them were choosing to stay within the skies of their home.

Zelda turned to her lover, smiling brightly as she took him by the hand, her companion flushed a light pink. Link quickly stared at his brown boots, nervously scratching his free hand.

" **Would you like to dance?"** she asked, guided him slowly to the centre of the hall. The poor boy had no choice, no sooner had she asked he felt the warmth of her hand pull him close. The young blonde place one hand lightly on his shoulder, with the other she interlocked her slender fingers with his. Link blushed a deeper shade, nodding nervously in reply.

Zelda's smile grew wider, releasing a soft giggle from her peach lips. She stepped closer to her childhood friend, placing her head on his chest as they began to dance slowly. Either of them could quite control the colour decorating their cheeks. Link sheepishly placed his shaky hand on her lower back before kissing her softly on the forehead. The blonde looked up at him, their sapphires meeting again. He blushes turning his head to the crowd, but his companion laughed, her beautiful smile appearing on her peach lips once more.

" **You missed, Mister Hero,"** Zelda teased. Link turned back to face her, raising an eyebrow. The young girl stood on her tiptoes and lightly planted a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't resist, instead he gave into the warmth of his body against hers and embraced it, pulling his lover in closer. They pulled away after a minute, both feeling a little more at ease. Zelda placed her head back on his shoulder, dancing away the night together.

For this young hero had finally won the heart of his Princess.


	2. 002 Treat

_**100 writing prompt challenge  
**_ _"For the love of Link & Zelda"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _For this writing prompt challenge I have decided to write everything in the form of a fanfiction based on one of my favourite gaming couples, Link and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. It happened purely by accident, when I began the first challenge immediately the idea of featuring the two characters sprung to mind and I've decided to roll with it. I have decided to stick maybe just with the Skyward Sword realm, as I have recently finished the game myself. I have been toying with the idea of having Link talk but he is the silent hero, and therefore will be staying a silent hero. If I feel he needs dialogue, it will be thought dialogue only!_

* * *

 _ **Theme #2:**_ _"Treat"_

* * *

Zelda stood in the Knight Academy library with a leather-bound journal in her hand, staring at all the different textbooks, sitting silently in their case. She was in search of a particular recipe to help her bake the perfect dessert for a certain Hero of Time's birthday. It was early in the morning, just after first light, as she wanting to be out before anyone could witness her studies, namely the jock of the academy Groose. She wanted this to be a perfect surprise. The blonde ran her finger tips across the spine of each canvas-bound book, each one embossed with their names in gold.

" **But what can I make for him?"** she whispered to herself, picking up one book and flicking through the pages. For Christmas she had presented her lover with a hand-knitted scarf, one he happily wore all winter. But for this special day, she wanted to make something edible and sweet. Because after all, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Zelda had spent a couple of hours in the library hunting, but was struggling to find the perfect dessert to make. She had hoped an older recipe book would hid a simple but delicious treat, but so far she had no such luck. The blonde picked up her seventh book, in hope this would be the one. As she flicked quickly through the worn pages, she stopped. Her sapphire eyes widened, unable to take her eyes off the title.

" **This is perfect!"** she squealed, but was quickly hushed by the library assistant. She casually held up her hand to apologise then stuck her head back in the book. Zelda smiled, beaming with excitement, **"He's going to love this."** The recipe she was glued to was for a sweet pumpkin pie. But she knew if she wanted this to be perfect she would have to pay a visit to a particular pumpkin chief. Luckily for her, this pumpkin expert lived in the same skies as her home of Sky Loft. Zelda quickly noted down the recipe inside a small leather-bound journal she had brought with her, before placing the vintage book back into its bed and skipping happily out of the library.

Zelda walks outside the Knights academy, the sunlight strong and bright, **"What a beautiful day,"** she smiles, dancing down the path towards the plaza, south of Sky loft. As she passes the villagers they all smile, and she waves greeting everyone with kindness. As she reached the plaza, her sapphire eyes fixed upon the wooden bridge leading to a straight drop into the clouds. The young blonde, placed her journal inside her satchel, removing a sail cloth ready for her big jump. She tired the printed white cloth around her shoulders like a shawl. She angled herself ready, taking a deep breathe before running off the edge of the platform. As she fell into the clouds, she whistled. A large purple bird scooped her onto its back, it was her loftwing – Plum.

Zelda wrapped her arms round her friends' soft neck, **"Thank you for picking me up,"** she smiled, **"Now let's here to Pumpkin landing."** She pointed towards the North West with her right hand. Her loftwing nodded, ascending to the clouds. She flapped her wings hard, as she climbed the sky, but as she reached a desired height she spread her wing feathers to catch the wind. They glided together, watching other riders speed past, but they preferred to take their time, enjoying the warm open air. Plum turned slightly to her rider, for confirmation of their landing.

" **That's the one. Let's head down,"** Zelda tightened her arms around her friends' neck, as her loftwing plunged through the clouds towards Pumpkin landing. The descent blow her blonde hair across her face, but she didn't care, she smiled, this certainly was a rush. Plum fanned out her wing feathers, almost like a parachute as they came close to land. Zelda untied her sail cloth, **"Thank you for the ride, I won't be long,"** she nodded to her friend before jumping from her back. The young girl scaled the breeze, which lightly carried her to a soft landing. She tucked her sail cloth back into her canvas satchel, before entering the Lumpy Pumpkin to meet her expert.

* * *

" **Oh, welcome Zelda. It's nice to see you again,"** a large man from behind the counter called, **"Don't be shy, make yourself at home".**

Zelda walks over to the counter, **"Thank you, Pumm. It's good to see you too."** She smiled, radiating happiness through the Lumpy Pumpkin.

" **So what can I do for you today, Miss? Perhaps I could interest you in so pumpkin soup?"** he smiled, holding up hid ladle ready to serve, **"Made it fresh this morning, and believe me. It's good!"** The young girl shook her head.

" **Thank you, but actually I came here to ask a question,"** she twiddled with the ends of her hair.

" **Oh! How can I help?"** he replied.

Zelda fished inside her satchel and produced her leather-bound journal, **"Actually I found this recipe for a sweet pumpkin pie. I wondered if I could make it here with assistant".** She handed Pumm the book for him to view the recipe.

He studied the page carefully, **"Hmm. Yes of course, that is fine. But you will have to harvest the pumpkins yourself, as I'm holding down the fort here. But Kina is outside harvesting, if you need any help,"** he smiled, handed the journal back to his visitor.

" **Thank you,"** Zelda nodded, returning the book back in her satchel, before heading outside to meet his daughter. She was able to find Kina fairly quickly, like her father said, the young girl was on her hands and knees removing lush orange pumpkins from their soil beds, **"Hello Kina,"** the blonde waved smiling.

The young girl looked up from her work, **"Oh!"** she sounded startled, **"Hello Zelda, can I help you?"** she asked, curious to have a visitor in her small allotment.

" **Actually I'm here to help you harvest some pumpkins,"** she replied, removing her canvas satchel from her body, and placing it on the grass before kneeling beside Kina herself.

" **What's the occasion?"** smiled her friend, who had gone back to removing the vegetables from the soil.

" **What do you mean?"** Zelda asked, picking up some pink gardening gloves.

" **What do you need pumpkins for?"** Kina queried, placing her prized pickings in a basket beside her.

" **Actually I'm making a sweet pumpkin pie for Link's birthday,"** she replied, her pale cheeks turning a little pink.

" **That's lovely, here,"** the young girl picked up another lush pumpkin from the soil, offering it to her friend, **"Instead of sitting here with me, take this and get started!"** Her eyes sparkled with joy.

" **Are you sure?"** Zelda replied, taking hold of the pumpkin.

" **Please, I enjoy being outside. Plus it beats making pumpkin soup all day every day,"** Kina groaned. The girls broke out in laughter. Zelda got to her feet, handing the pink gloves back to her friend.

" **Thank you,"** she bowed, picking up her satchel before leaving Kina to her work. The young girl waved goodbye to the blonde, as she walked back into the Lumpy pumpkin.

* * *

Zelda rolled up her pink dress sleeves, and tied and apron around her waist. Next she collected up her equipment and ingredients to create her sweet treat.

" **Let's see now,"** she began to talk to herself, reading from her open journal, propped up against a small box, **"750 grams of pumpkin,"** her sapphire eyes sat upon the fresh orange vegetable from the field, **"Needs to be peeled, deseeded and cut into chunks."** She began prepping her cubes of pumpkin, following the recipe according; peeling the skin of the pumpkin before deseeding and cutting it carefully into medium sized chunks. She place the cubes in a large sauce pan, adding some water and placing a lid on top, allowing it to simmer for fifteen minutes. After the cooking time, Zelda drained the vegetable from the water and left to cool while she works on her pasty.

She begins by dicing one hundred grams of butter and placing it in a bowl with two hundred and twenty five grams of flour, **"Now to add a pinch of salt, and rub the flour into butter with fingertips."** Zelda looks down, **"I'm not looking forward to this,"** she squeaks, her hands covering in a paste, before it crumbles into breadcrumbs. She adds two tablespoons of water, and mixes again into a firm dough, before kneading into a ball.

Zelda sprinkles a little flour on the wooden work surface, before placing her ball of shortcrust pastry on top. She grabs her rolling pin, and begins rolling the dough flat before lining a clay tart tins with the thinned pastry. The blonde decides to make three, just in case anything goes wrong and places the pastry in the fridge before baking the tins in the oven for ten minutes until they are a beautiful golden colour. She turns up the heat of the oven, before sieving her pumpkin into a bowl.

" **Next I need to combine one hundred and forty grams of sugar, one teaspoon of salt, half a teaspoon of nutmeg, but grated,"** she grated the fresh nutmeg onto a spoon before adding to the bowl with the rest of the ingredients, **"Now, I need to add one teaspoon of cinnamon."** She splashed the spice to the bowl of dry ingredients before moving onto the pumpkin bowl.

" **Beat 2 eggs,"** she continued to read the recipe aloud, as she beat the fresh eggs with a whisk. Zelda melted twenty five grams of butter, and added to the eggs with one hundred and seventy five millilitres of milk, **"Now add to the pumpkin puree,"** she smiled folding her fresh orange vegetable with the rest of the ingredients. Zelda removed the pastry tins from the fridge and poured the mix into one baked tart shell, and placed in the oven to cook for ten minutes. She reduced the temperature and continued to bake for forty five minutes, but as she waited for the pie to cook, she got a strong smell of smoke.

" **It's burning,"** Zelda cried, removing the tin from the oven, **"Oh no,"** she looked down at the pie, which had burnt almost black. She sighed, **"Best try again."** She smiled through the issue, pouring more mix into another pastry base. As she went to place the second attempt in the oven, she tripped throwing the pie onto the floor.

" **Oh dear,"** she cried again, witnessing the mess around her. Zelda picked herself up, and cleaned up the mess before adding the last of the mix in her third and final tart shell, and put in the oven on a high heat for ten minutes. She reduced the heat again and continued to bake for thirty five minutes. During the cooking time she tidied the kitchen space she borrowed and washed up all the equipment. After cooking time, she removed her pie from the oven, it smelt beautiful. She sat it on the side to cool, before removing the pie from the tin and adding a mix of cinnamon and icing sugar on top.

" **There all done,"** Zelda beamed with pride, **"I can't wait to give it to Link."** Pumm gave her a strong box to carry the pie in for the journey on the back of her loftwing. She thanked the pumpkin expert and waved goodbye, before jumping on the back of Plum for a smooth ride back to Skyloft.

* * *

Zelda entered the Skyloft Knight academy and immediately walked to Link's room. She knocked softly on his door. To her surprise, the blonde sleepy head answered.

" **You're awake,"** she smiled. Her lover nodded, a little confused, **"It's not like you to be up this early."** The boy shrugged, and gestured for Zelda to come into his small bedroom. She walked inside, with the box in her arms. Link closed his door and sat down at his desk, he had a smile on his lips. Zelda wondered what he was smiling about, but looked down and remembered the box.

" **Happy birthday, Link!"** she beamed, handing him the box. He pointed at himself, as if to say 'for me?' Zelda nodded, **"Open it."** The blonde opened the box careful, and his sapphire eyes widened as they fell upon the delicious looking pumpkin pie. He outstretched his left hand to his girl.

" **I remembered, you love pumpkins. I thought you might like a special sweet treat for your birthday,"** Zelda continued, accepted his hand. Link set the pie upon his desk, and pulled her in close. They exchanged loving gazes. He placed his right hand up to her cheek, smiling, he rubbed away the flour that dusted her cheek.

" **Oh, did I have something on my face?"** she squeaked, worried she didn't look her best. Link shook his head, she looked more beautiful than ever, **"Thank you,"** she kissed his cheek in return. Link's pale cheeks flushed pink, he turned away embarrassed. Zelda digs deep in her satchel and produces two folks. The couple sit together sharing the homemade pumpkin pie, while holding hands.


	3. 003 Sand

_**100 writing prompt challenge  
**_ _"For the love of Link & Zelda"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _For this writing prompt challenge I have decided to write everything in the form of a fan fiction based on one of my favourite gaming couples, Link and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. I know I only posted one this week, but I had ideas for the next prompt that were bursting to get out. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it! Let me know your thoughts with a review!_

* * *

 _ **Theme #3:**_ _"Sand"_

* * *

" **It's just as I remembered,"** Zelda jumped off the back of her loftwing. A young woman dressed in a cerise tunic with natural cotton trousers paired with brown leather gloves and boots. Her blonde hair tucked under a matching hat, with pastel pink and green ribbons tied in a crisscross pattern in her side bangs. She walked into the sandy ground of the Lanayru desert, the sun shining strong. Close behind her was Link, wearing his distinct outfit that mimicked hers, all except his tunic and hat was dyed a deep green.

" **It's such a beautiful day,"** she turned to face her companion, beaming with joy. Link nodded. Their loftwings began to take flight, leaving their riders to enjoy their day away from the Skyloft. The couple waved goodbye to their friends before Zelda grabbed his hand and lead him further into the sand.

They walked for a little while through the sand, hand in hand until their sapphire eyes fall upon the Temple of Time in the distance. The huge stone crest, eroded with age still stood proud at the north of the derelict Lanayru mines. Zelda loosened her grip on her companions' glove, her smile quickly dropping. The last time she stood in this place, she was forced to be separated from Link again. The evil Ghirahim had tracked her down, but luckily her hero had come to her rescue. As Impa hurried the girl into the Gate of time, the dirty blonde managed to secure their escape by distracting the enemy. Link looked down at their now separated hands, his face dropped in worry. He tilted his head to catch a glimpse of his girls' beautiful face, but her left glove had covered her mouth, her sapphires watering. He took a step closer to his love, placing his hand under her pale chin to lift it slowly. Their eyes met.

" **I'm okay,"** Zelda forced a smile with tears streaking down her soft cheeks. But Link refused to believe this, he pulled her into a loving embrace, wrapping his right arm around her back and his left on her cheek. He shook his head.

" **Nothing gets past you,"** she let out a muffed giggle, nuzzling into his warm chest. Link let out a little grunt in agreement. The dirty blonde male placed a soft kiss on her forehead before slowly pulling out of the embrace. She wiped her eyes, and he took held out his right glove. Zelda smiled, taking his hand, **"Lead the way."**

* * *

They walked slightly deeper into the Lanayru desert, and came to a clearing. A vase dip in the sand stretched on as far as the eye could see. They slowly descended the small hill to explore the scenery a little more. As they reached the bottom, they were able to make out what the specks where from the high point. Wooden remains of crates, poles and even a boat sat half buried in the sand.

" **Link,"** Zelda turned to him, **"What is this place? I never saw this when I was here before with Impa,"** she cried. Link gestured at his bow and quiver sitting patiently on his back, the young woman released his hand for him to get at the equipment. The dirty blonde gently remove the weapon from his back, positioning an arrow in the sacred bow, before taking aim at a large blue crystal on a pole above. The stone spearhead crashed into the stone, the hit causing it to alight.

As if by magic, the sandy ground they stood on shook. Link hurried his girl onto the wooden pier that sat beside them. The couple watched as the sandy bank became flooded with a beautiful blue ocean. Zelda's sapphires widened in disbelief.

" **Was that a time crystal?"** she continued to stare, as what she thought was a small boat buried in the sand, raised itself out of the water and revealed its full glory – a large wooden ship. On the deck sat a small robot, just like Scrapper who Link had found during his journey. He was wearing a little pirate hat.

The young man was a little taken back, _'How could she possibly know about the time crystals?'_ But then he remembered, she had spent a lot of time with Impa, the faithful guardian of the Temple of Times' younger self. It wouldn't have surprised him if they had spent their whole journey moving around through the Gate of Time with the assistance of these crystals.

Zelda tugged on her companions tunic sleeve, pointing her left index finger up at the little robot, **"Isn't he cute!"** she squealed, pulling him onto the deck. Link let out a loud grunt as he was hauled onto the ship. The little robot stretched out his electric blue arms, opening his mouth, a little like a yawn. He looked like he had just woken up from a long nap, slowly moving about on the deck a little bewildered.

" **Hello there,"** the blonde woman crouched to his level, but he continued his duty checking the ship ignoring her. She puffed out her cheeks, a little disheartened that her 'new friend, the cute robot' wouldn't reply to her. Link walked past her side and chased the robot around the wooden deck, but the robot had soon caught on he was being followed. He turned round slowly, his tired eyes falling upon the towering male.

" **Brrzrrt!** he jumped back, startled. He examined the tall, dirty blonde male once more and a lightbulb suddenly went inside his head. He was the kid from before, the one hunting for Nayru's flame! **"Hello again"** he gave a static wave sheepishly.

" **Who are you?"** Zelda stood approaching her companions' side.

" **Who am I, brrzrrt?"** he asked, looking at Link, wondering if he'd not informed his lady of his travels across the Lanayru sand sea, **"I am the proud skipper of the ship that used to protect Nayru's flame, phweep!"** The blonde woman laughed at his little beeping and buzzing noises, she thought they sounded really cute.

" **Nice to meet you Skipper,"** she smiled, the robot returned the politeness by taking off his hat and bowing slightly, **"I assume you and Link travelled together some time ago."** The robot looked at his old friend in green then back to the blonde.

" **We searched for my missing ship which his lad found, vrrm! Oh and he got the Nayru's flame back, phoo-weep!"** Skipper replied.

" **I'm glad Link was able to help,"** she continued to smile, but dropped quickly when an idea popped into her head.

The dirty blonde looked at his girl, _'What was she thinking?'_ he thought.

" **Skipper, can you take us of a tour around the Lanayru sand sea, please?"** Zelda suggested, pointing north.

" **Brrzrrt, I can. Considering it a thank you, Lad, for all your help before, vrrm!"** the robot replied dashing to the ship's helm. He grabbed onto the wheel. Link quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist and clutched onto wooden frame as they pulled away from the shore.

* * *

They sailed through the Lanayru sand sea at a nice pace, a gentle breeze flowed through their hair. The sun slowly began to set on the horizon, the skies burning a soothing orange. This was truly the most romantic date the couple had shared. Nothing could spoil this moment.

A loud thud broke the silence, the ship shook, knocking the crew off balance. Link whipped his head round to where the noise came from, but instead he came face to face with a previous foe. He grabbed Zelda, forcing her behind him.

" **Link, what's going on?"** She asked, following his glare. She let out a scream, her sapphires fell upon a skeleton pirate, one hand armed with a heavy iron sword, the other wasn't a hand at all – but a hook. She could see Link's face, his brows frowning, he had clearly met him before. Scervo took to the floor, and grinned darkly at his foe.

The dirty blonde immediately drew his master sword and sacred shield, reading himself into position. Zelda joined Skipper on the upper deck, helping him to his feet. He lunged at the skeleton, swiftly dodging a jab from his sword, taking a swing at his back. The pirate winced in pain, arching his spine. But Link didn't stop there, he continued circling his foe dealing several swings with his sword and a few shield bashes in for good measure. Scervo looked defeated, but in a last effort at the edge of the ship, he swung his sword at Link. He threw up his sacred shield, the iron weapon crashed hard against its surface. The young swordsman's knees crouched under the weight. It was almost unbearable.

" **Link, you can do it!"** screamed Zelda from the upper deck, **"I believe in you!"** This was all the motivation he needed to deliver the final blow. Link stretched out his legs, returning to his full height, pushing his entire body weight against the shield. The strength of the young swordsman pushed Scervo to the edge of the ship, and with one final push he'd successfully sent the skeleton to the deep depths of the Lanayru sand sea. Link grunted with a smile, proud of himself. He took his sword, cutting the air before returning it to his scabbard with his shield.

Zelda hurried to Link's side. She jumped into his arms, her arms wrapped tight around this neck. He places his gloves around her waist, spinning her round with joy. The blonde woman smiled with glee, as they came so a soft halt. Their sapphires met, gazing at one another. Zelda rubbed her soft nose against his, he replied politely kissing her on her peach lips. A smile fell upon hers as she accepted. They stayed in their warm loving embrace as the sun set to night. Zelda pulled away slowly, with a smile on her lips.

" **My hero,"** she giggled as they sailed into the night.


End file.
